Love Lust and Zombie Guts
by JessCanFlyy
Summary: When Daryl saves Emilia from a walker at the hospital, he feels he owes a duty of care over her and brings her along to find somewhere safe to stay. ****disclaimer**** I do not own the walking dead or any of the characters except those I choose to create and original story lines.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First ever upload. Enjoy.**

Sitting in against the door of the toilet cubicle, I began to cry. He was dead, never coming back. Only, he would come back. But it wouldn't be him anymore. He'll turn into a monster, like everyone else. I've lost him, the real him anyway.

My brother had come in here for a mere operation, and was on the road to recovery, but then they attacked. I'd had no other choice but to run. There weren't many of them that had gotten into his room, but there were enough that he had no chance of surviving. And it was my fault.

They'd surely be dead by now. I mean really dead. Not the living dead that all of them were turning into, but dead in that they are no longer alive at all. There were loads of armed military people around, but maybe they're all dead too. They had massive guns, so I doubt they would be. I'd like to hope they shot all the...monsters down.

There aren't many around at the moment, it's only the beginning. But it will get worse, it won't just stop. They don't even know what this illness is yet. The police in an attempt to keep the disaster on a down-low haven't put a name to these things yet. That would make it all too real for them to cope, but I know what they are, they're zombies. The living dead.

Upon hearing someone enter the bathroom, I stand up and unlock the cubicle, it's the only one and I presume they'll want to use it. That's when I realise my mistake. I hear the low grown that they make, those monsters that everyone's become.

Frantically, I try to lock the door again, but it's too late, the _thing_ shoved its arm in the way of my closing the door. I could clearly see the bite mark on their arm, black blood oozing out of it. Their skin was a grey-green colour and it looked like it was rotting from the inside out. The stench alone was enough to make me want to be sick; it was like fish, sewage and vomit, all mixed into one. It was overpowering.

I'd never been so scared in my life. I knew I was going to die. _No, you won't die._ That's right, I won't die. I'll turn into one of them, things.

It's true what they say, your whole life does flash before your eyes, but I had no time to think about it, I didn't want it to end like this. I didn't want to be one of those things.

Even pushing all of my weight on the door I was still too weak to keep it closed, I could feel it being forced open. Desperately, I looked around the small cubicle for something, anything that I could use as a weapon. Nothing. It was empty. I let out a small growl of frustration.

There wasn't even a toilet scrubber in here. Just the toilet and toilet roll. Then I saw it, the air freshener spray.

Leaping forwards I grabbed it, knowing full well that the thing pushing against the door would be able to come in. I quickly turned and sprayed it in the face. Hoping to distract it enough to make a run for it.

It didn't work. It just made it angry, and now I was trapped in the cramped cubicle with a monster. I shook the can, empty. I don't know why but I threw the can at it. I knew it would piss it off more, but I was panicking. The monster locked its eyes on me; it's cold, dead eyes. They looked like two black holes sucking in all light and life from anything or anyone that looked into them for too long. The eyes alone frightened me, but I knew if I looked away I'd become one of them, but I hope to prolong the time before it comes, I put my feet up to my attackers chest, pushing them away from me in an attempt to get their teeth as far away from me as possible.

One bite is all it takes.

I take this time, before my inevitable death, to really take in the attackers face, I'd seen it, but not really looked at all the details. The brown hair still looked clean, having not been a zombie for very long, they had a little bit of stubble and their skin was only just turning the green grey colour that they all had taken on. He'd changed recently.

I let out a small gasp as I added it all together, I knew who this was. It was him. The facial features were the same, but the dead giveaway was the necklace he was around his neck. It was the crucifix. He'd never warn it because he believed in God; he'd warn it because it had the name of a woman who used to be very dear to him engraved on it. The name of our mother.

This was my brother.

It had to be him, really, didn't it? Only it isn't him. The monster has taken over now. He's gone. I feel a silent tear roll down my cheek as I stare at him in horror. He still had the hospital gown on, that barely covered his knees, his teeth biting thin air, trying to get a taste of my skin. It had only been an hour since I'd seen him alive, but his teeth were already yellowing and blood mixed with spit dripped out of his mouth.

Our mum was lucky, really. She's already dead. Gone long before this all broke out. Before this infection got loose.

Knowing full well I looked really pathetic, I lashed out, kicking with all my might, but he wouldn't budge. I knew he wouldn't. He was a lot older than me, and a lot taller as well as stronger. I was sobbing now, for both the loss of my brother and the fear for my life. There was no way that I was going to beat him. I knew it, and I could see deep down in those hollow eyes that maybe he knew it as well.

Suddenly, his body went limp; there was no sign of anything happening to him, until he fell to the floor. A tall, muscular man stood behind him, holding some kind of pole that looks like it came from the stand that they hook the IV fluid to.

"Are you going to just sit there?" He said in a thick redneck accent.

"N-no." I stammered quickly getting up to leave. "Wait." I said remembering the necklace my brother wore around his neck; I yanked it off of his lifeless body, and shoved it in my jeans pocket.

"You ready now, Thumbelina?" Nodding, I followed him out of the toilets. He walked almost silently, checking everywhere before he took another step. Not having enough time to question the name Thumbelina, or enough time to mourn my brother's death, I stick close to him. He seems to be more experienced in this world than I ever could imagine being.

There were dead bodies littering the hall, I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from making any sound, shakily following in this mysterious guys footsteps. It looked like there had been a massive shoot out, between the zombies, and the military, like it had gotten a lot worse since before I'd gone into the toilets. I didn't think I'd been in there very long, certainly not more than an hour. How could all of this happen in that short amount of time.

Finally, we reached the fire escape stairs. "These head straight out into an ally, there might be some walkers out there. Be prepared to fight." He whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear what he was saying. He threw me a machine gun that a dead soldier was holding. I caught it with ease. "Don't shoot, use it to hit them." He whispered sternly. I nodded; attempting to hide the sheer terror that I knew was painted across my face.

Creeping down the stairs I could hear the moans and groans of the undead coming from within the hospital, however, the staircase was clear. Most of the doors to the floors of the hospital had been barricaded by gurneys and poles to prevent anything getting in or out.

We reached the third floor and yet another door was barricaded off, but this time there was scrapes and scratches on the door, and it had blood covering the window. I quickened my pace; not wanting to know what is behind it. Not ever wanting to find out. I just wanted to be free from here.

I could only think about how lucky we were to have been on that floor, how lucky we were to have found that door, the only one, it seems, that has not been barricaded, but then I heard it open, and slam shut. Shuffling feet began walking down the stairs and the groans became louder the farther down the stairs they got.

The man stopped walking and listened, before he turned to me and smiled, like he was enjoying watching me shake with sheer terror. "Run." He whispered, almost excited that this had happened, then he bolted down the last few floors of the stairs and I struggled to keep up, still clutching the gun in my hands.

I was following a mad man.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and piled out of the door, but he continued running, knocking out a few of the infected population of the human race on the way. My lungs were on fire, and I felt like my legs were going to give up any second, but this man, still seemed like he had mountains of energy, that he could continue running for the rest of the day.

I could hear the beeping of a car horn at the end of the alley, he may have mumbled something like idiot, but I wasn't sure.

There was only a few hundred metres until the end and I felt a new sense of hope that I was going to make it, but then I tripped.

A zombie had grabbed my ankle and I fell flat on my face. I cried out and used my gun to beat it back, that's when I saw that it was only half a torso; that its intestines were trailing on the floor behind it as it crawled its way closer to me, trying to take a bite of my flesh.

I pulled the gun up above my head and smashed it into the skull of the zombie in front of me, again and again. Blood splattered down my face. I felt sick.

I'd just killed a person.

Before I could let that last thought sink in I was being hauled off of the floor and was slung over the shoulder of which I presumed was the mystery man, only I was wrong. This man was slightly taller and bald rather than having thick brown hair like the other guy did. I looked up, and saw that there were at least three zombies stood around the other zombie that I'd just killed. My eyes widened. They were eating it. That thing was a zombie too, and they were eating it.

I was thrown into a car and the guy carrying me climbed in too before we drove off at dizzying speeds down road after road.

After about ten minutes, someone finally spoke up. "You don't look to good." A female voice said, with the same redneck accent as the other guy had had.

"You throw up in my car you're on your own, Thumbelina."

"You might want to stop the car then." I said holding my mouth, gagging. He did stop the car, only after he had checked it was clear, of course.

I practically fell out of the car and threw up all over the road. "Cough it all up, love, first experience with the walkers?"

Before I could nod in response I threw up again.

Standing up straight, I took in a deep breath and the strange girl handed me a tissue. "Thanks."

"My, you do look a lot better now." She said smiling widely. "Step back in the car. We've got quite the ride before we get back home."

"All better now?" A gruff voice said from beside me, I turned and saw they were handing me a stick of gum, I accepted and nodded.

"How rude of me, I don't believe I even introduced myself, I'm Rebecca, this here is Merle, and that's Daryl."

"I'm Emilia. Nice to meet you all." I smiled. "Oh, and thanks, all of you, for saving me. I thought I was a goner back there; on more than one occasion."

"No problem Thumbelina." The man, who had just been introduced to me as Daryl said with a straight face.

"Stop calling her that." Rebecca lightly slapped his arm, and Merle chuckled at the entire scene from the seat in the car next to me. "She's not that short."

Music began playing quietly from the tape player in the front of the car, only to be interrupted by a crackly radio broad cast.

"All survivors, all survivors. This chaos is not going to get any better, everyone is dying. The government has set up a military run safe area at Atlanta city, make your way there and you'll be fed and watered and assigned a house to stay in." Then it repeated, over and over until the strange guy shut off the radio.

"Guess we're going to Atlanta." Daryl said as we turned out of the city and onto the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Figures that were out of gas really, with the detour to the hospital and all." Rebecca said beside me.

"Well, I'm glad we're out of gas then." I chuckled, and Rebecca tittered a little too. We were sat on the bonnet of the car as Daryl and Merle had gone to look for more fuel at a nearby village. In a way I was glad they'd gone, I wanted to get to know Rebecca a little better, and the two guys seemed a little bit cagey. I don't know what it was about them, but I don't think Daryl liked me very much, despite saving my life anyway. Merle on the other hand I had no idea about. His whole persona was like he hated the world, yet he seemed nice enough, though I'm sure you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of him.

When the boys had left I could've sworn that I heard Merle mumble something about how we couldn't handle ourselves. That girls should be in the kitchen rather than holding guns and fighting. But I could handle myself.

The incident at the hospital was nothing to go by, that was my brother, any other walker and I would have been fine. That one in the alley was an exception too, that was my first kill. I've had plenty of time to get used to the idea of killing people; just don't think of them as people. The person they were has gone.

My brother; he's gone now. And Daryl killed him; or what used to be him anyway. I draw in a shaky breath which hitches in my throat and my eyes start to water. I'm never going to see him again.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

I can do nothing more than nod for I fear if I attempt to talk nothing would come out. It's a lot to take in; this new world.

We'd past a few walkers on the way, feasting on the remains of people trying to escape the city, we'd had to move some cars out of the way too, seems in the panic a load of people had crashed their cars. I suppose I was lucky that I missed the rush.

When I had gone into the toilets I knew it was getting bad, but I'd never expected the world to turn into this in a matter of hours. I didn't know that it was the world; I'd just made that presumption. I hoped for the survival of humanity that it wasn't the entire world though, that would mean that we wouldn't be rescued, that we had been abandoned.

"Why did you go to the hospital anyway, Rebecca?" I asked to distract my mind from the pessimistic thoughts plaguing it.

"Haha, call me Becky." She smiled, she was so care-free and in a way I was jealous of her, not worrying about a thing as we sat out in the open, where walkers could easily get us. "We figured it would be good to have some medical supplies, we were running low at home. How about you?"

"My brother had an operation; I was there visiting then shit hit the fan." I say. I don't need to mention anymore than that.

I began toying with the necklace in my pocket; maybe I could find a new chain for it somewhere.

"Say, are you from England, you have a little bit of that posh accent in there."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am, I moved over here about six months ago. My dad got a new job."

"Oh, that explains it then, how old are you, if you're still moving with your parents?"

"Eighteen."

"That's interesting. You're only a couple of years younger than me and Daryl. We're both twenty. Merle's older than as though, he's thirty three, if you can believe it."

"Oh really, so you and Daryl are twins then?"

"Yeah, though you'd think it was Merle and Daryl who were twins, with how close they are and all."

"I noticed that, but I'm sure you two are pretty close too, right?"

"Yeah, sometimes. We're pretty opposite from each other though." She said looking off into the distance. "Uh-oh." She said her eyes wide as she looked in the direction of the village.

Before I could I ask what she was saying uh-oh to, I saw it, Daryl and Merle were running back, but shuffling along behind them were walkers. At least ten of them. They were making their way across the field that separated us from then. We'd have to work fast to get the car refuelled when they returned, otherwise the walkers would catch up with them, then we'd be in trouble.

Rebecca jumped off the car bonnet and undid the fuel cap, and opened all the car doors, so as soon as the gas was in the car, we could go. I shoved the keys in the ignition and the car roared to life, I just hoped the fumes it was running off would last until we could fill the tank up.

I stood by the car, my gun in my hands, ready to shoot down any walkers that came too close, I knew Daryl had said not to fire the gun, but this was an emergency.

"Come on!" Rebecca yelled in panic, encouraging Daryl and Merle to get here a whole lot faster. I looked back the way we had come and noticed the odd walker appearing from behind cars and slowly making their way towards us.

Rebecca hadn't noticed one come up from behind her, but seconds before it sunk its teeth into her arm, I shot it, straight in the eye.

Who knew I was such a sharp shooter?

Within minutes the boys were at the car and filling it up, they had two canisters full with petrol, Daryl put his on the ground and got into the driver's seat, Rebecca went and sat in the back behind Daryl, making it easier for Merle and me to get in once he'd put the fuel cap back on. The fuel cap, she hadn't handed it over!

"Becky, the fuel cap!" I cried.

She immediately handed it over to me and Merle took it in his free hand.

I looked around, noticing that the walkers were too close for my liking, coming from all directions. I shot three more, the others were far enough away for me not to have to waste bullets on them just yet, I might need them later. My breathing became laboured with sheer panic, it may have only taken a few seconds for the gas to be poured into the tank, but it felt like centuries. My heart began to beat faster and faster as the walkers grew ever closer.

"Done." Merle said, as he shut the fuel cap and jumped in the back seat.

Walkers were everywhere now; I took out at least four more that were too close to the car for us to start before jumping in the front seat myself.

"The sooner we get to Atlanta, the better." Rebecca laughed.

"Let's hope they got the security to fight of the horde that Thumbelina here has just got following us."

"She saved my life you know, and yours, Merle. I wouldn't be so uptight Daryl." Rebecca retorted, then turned to me, "I forgot to thank you for that by the way; could've been bigger problem than it was."

I just nodded, feeling like I had caused a big problem, especially as I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the amount of walkers that were now following us. I felt guilty. He had actually made me feel guilty, but I'd saved all of their asses. Anger quickly replaced the guilt.

I heard a mumbled thanks come from the back seat, knowing it came from Merle, but I didn't want to hear a thanks, I wanted to hear an apology from Daryl. Sure, I may have caused a horde, and maybe some other survivor would have to face it in the future, but if there is one thing I have learnt from this world so far, it's that you can only think a few seconds ahead, any further than that and you're risking your life and the lives of anyone you've met along the way. Any further than that and you're making assumptions, and that can be dangerous, it was even dangerous in the old world, only it wouldn't cost your life to make the wrong assumption.

Refraining from sighing, I looked out of the window as we drove down the highway. Upon first glance there aren't many walkers out here, but then you look closer, peer in the abandoned cars as you're driving past, look out in the fields in the distance and there are loads of them. More than I could count as we're driving past.

This made me think, I had been in the hospital with my brother for about a week; I hadn't even gone home. I got fed there, there were showers. Sure, it smelt bad, and there were more and more sick people being brought in everyday with this infection outbreak, but it became like a second home. Maybe this didn't all happen in those few hours; maybe it all happened in that week, the week I stayed with my brother, the week I stayed with Adrian. Why didn't I realise this before? For it to have taken mere hours to create this level of destruction would have been impossible. It took a week, which wasn't much better.

I closed my eyes and leant my head back on the headrest. I don't want to think about this, but I don't know how to turn my mind off. Heck, I don't even know how to think about anything other than what the world's become since the walkers got into Adrian's room.

"Shit." Daryl said under his breath from the driver's seat. I turned to look at him and could see out of the corner of my eye that both Merle and Rebecca were asleep.

"What?" I looked through the windscreen of the car and couldn't tell what he was talking about.

"Roadblocks, they've already shut off the city, we're not getting in." He stopped the car and hit the steering wheel with more aggression than I've seen in anyone.

"If we go up to it maybe they'll see we're not infected, maybe they'll open up the city?" I still have hope, I know I shouldn't, I know it's no use deep down, but I can't help it. I so desperately want to be safe, and I've only been out in this new world for a day.

I looked over at him and could see he was pissed off, his teeth were gritted and he was staring straight ahead with furrowed eyebrows.

"There're walkers over there, they won't open up the gates even if they saw we weren't infected. They'd be too worried to let even one of those things get in."

"But-"

"Stop it, stop kidding yourself. Stop trying to make light out of this world. It's like a new Pandora's fucking box has been opened, get it into your head. We've been abandoned." His words stung. I knew he saw me look away from him, but I refused to lose hope.

"What the hell do you expect us to do then? You got your brother and sister asleep in the backseat; you've got to care for yourself too. Don't forget that, Daryl. Drive closer, there's got to be a sign or something posted outside.

"The military are all asses. They probably waited, what, an hour after giving that broadcast before shutting off the city. There won't be a sign."

"We can at least check." I said through gritted teeth.

He didn't reply, but he still drove forward, at a snail-like pace as not to alert the walkers by the road block.

When we got close enough, I could see it, someone had sprayed a message on the road block. '_Atlanta's been over run, there's a camp in the forest, just north of the city, make your way there.'_

I felt smug, but I didn't let it show, I felt like I offended him just being in the car with him. He put the car into reverse, turned around to get back to the opening we saw in the crash barriers a few miles back.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took us five minutes, if that, to find the camp. We got there before dark, at least. The sun was just dipping over the tops of the trees; it cast a beautiful orange glow on the few clouds that floated freely above the tortured world.

There was a campervan and a couple of other cars parked round a huge campfire. It was a cosy little set up. Someone sat up on the roof of the campervan called something down to the six or seven people huddled around the campfire, but we weren't close enough to hear it. It truly was a sight for sore eyes.

The woods looked like it could either offer some much needed protection or hide the very monsters that we're running from, ready to come and bite us when we least expect it.

The moment that thought entered my mind I knew I'd never be able to get it out, it was the kind of thought that would just linger and catch you off guard.

Daryl turned the car off after getting a reasonable distance away from the camp, causing both Merle and Rebecca to jolt awake without the comfort of the car vibrating to keep them asleep.

I was the first to step out of the car and head over to the campsite.

The person on the roof climbed down the ladder and came over to greet us.

"You must have seen our message; I'm Dale, I'm glad to see some new faces." A kind faced elderly gentleman said.

"Emilia, yeah, I can't tell you how great it is to find someone stuck in the same boat as us." I said firmly shaking Dale's hand. I could feel the scrutinising eyes of the other camp members fall upon our mismatched group, but they soon came over and got to know us.

It didn't take very long to meet everyone, there weren't many people here. There was Jim; he seemed pretty quiet, seemed like he'd keep himself to himself. I'd been told that he escaped from Atlanta, he'd come here for the safety on time, but when everything went bad, he got out.

Another was Glenn, but I hadn't had the chance to meet him yet, he was in Atlanta apparently getting supplies for camp.

Carol and her young daughter Sophia were a pair that was a little detached from the others in the group. I hadn't really spoken to Carol much, but I had talked to Sophia about the flowers near camp.

There was also Dale, the older man who owns the RV. He seemed friendly enough, I think I'd thanked him over twenty times already for letting us stay here at his camp; he'd got here first with the two sisters, Andrea and Amy. They were nice too, Amy was only a few months older than me, but it was Andrea who I felt I got along with most. Porcelain

I was sat in Dale's RV talking to her now.

"So you arrived with Dale, how'd that happen?" I asked.

"I was driving Amy back to her college, when it all hit, we heard the broadcast on the radio about how Atlanta is safe and all, but we ran out of gas; Dale picked us up in his camper. When we got here though it was the same story as everyone else, they'd already closed it, walkers had already got in."

"That means everyone's dead, there must be millions of walkers in there! But that guy, Glenn, goes in there every day? Is he mad?"

"He's tactful; he knows how to move around the city before the walkers can surround him."

"For his sake I hope he is as good as you say he is."

"Anyway, enough of Glenn, I want to know how you ended up with those people, they're a family right? The brothers seem the complete opposite of you and the other girl." I smiled a little; I wasn't smiling at what she'd just said though. I was smiling at how I no longer had to be cooped up in that tiny car with Daryl.

"I was at the hospital and Daryl, the younger brother, saved me from..." I paused.

"A walker?"

"Yeah." I didn't need to tell her it was my brother that had tried to kill me, did I? "Merle, the older brother, and Rebecca, their sister, were waiting in the car for Daryl to return, they all allowed me to tag along. After that it's the same story as you pretty much, heard the broadcast made it here."

"Daryl, he doesn't seem very pleasant."

"Let's just say I'm glad to be out of the car."

"I hear you." She laughed, and I couldn't help but join in, she was such a happy person.

"Andrea! Glenn's back!" Amy called as she threw open the RV door.

Everyone had gathered outside to welcome Glenn back. I say everyone, neither Merle nor Daryl were here.

"What've you got for me Glenn?"

"Loads of cans, toilet roll, detergent, err, I got some weapons too." He was rifling through his duffle bag as he was listing the items. "Oh, and I found some chocolate. But we're going to save it."

"What weapons have you got?" I thought, but he looked up at me so I must have said it aloud.

"Newcomer." He stated more to himself than to me. "Err, depends what you're looking for, I got gu-"

"Anything that doesn't make a noise?" I smiled. He looked a bit flustered, as if he didn't expect anyone to ask about the weapons.

"I've got a couple baseball bats or some golf clubs." I nod.

"Do you think I could have one of the bats? I feel like I'll sleep a whole lot easier if I had a weapon close."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't see why not at least." Smiling at him, I grab the bat the he pulled out of the bag and handed to me.

"Thanks."

The sky had darkened somewhat since we arrived about an hour ago, but neither Daryl nor Merle had returned from wherever they'd gotten too. Everyone else, however had retreated to various tents and cars to try and get some sleep, but I'd volunteered to take first watch.

Glenn had given me a hand pistol so I could shoot any walkers that came too close, which was good because using the bat probably would've been hard from on top of the RV.

It was pretty lonely up here, and was oh-so quiet compared to what I had experienced since I arrived at this camp. There aren't many people here, but they sure can talk.

Being alone isn't a good thing, it gives you time to think. Thinking is exactly what I've been trying to avoid since this whole thing started. It's a shame I'm not very good at it, I've never been very good at just turning my mind off, it would always be thinking about something. How am I going to get the promotion I want? Do I go to college or not? What car should I get? How am I going to deal with this new world and the changes it involves?

I've already changed, I know that. I changed when I made myself feel better about killing the walkers. It's not right that anyone should have to accept that killing people is right, but in this world, everyone has had to. That's just it though, they're not people anymore. They're walkers. They're dead. The people they once were have gone.

Then my thoughts turned to poor little Sophia, she would probably forget that the world wasn't always like this, that everywhere was once safe. Those of us that were older would never forget that. But Sophia hasn't been in this world very long; she can't be older than six. That's only six years to have experienced the old world; it's only meagre compared to my eighteen years, or Rebecca's twenty years.

"Any walkers?"

"Holy shit!" I spun round so fast to face the person who just caused my heart to explode out of my chest. Glenn.

"No, it's a quiet night." I said giving the horizon a once over.

"That's good then, you should go get some shut eye."

"I'm good; I won't be able to get much sleep even if I tried. Might as well make the most of being awake."

"Yeah, I suppose." I caught the strange glance he gave me.

"Insomniac. Always have been."

"Ahh, I see, maybe you should get that sorted. Sleep's too valuable."

"Oh, I'll just ask the next person I see and just hope they don't try and eat me." We both laugh quietly as not to wake the people sleeping in camp.

"We got a couple of walkers up ahead; I'll take 'em out for you." He say's aiming his gun at the one on the left.

Time seems to slow down as my brain processes the 'walkers' entire demeanour.

Then I see it, they're not limping, there are no low groans coming from that direction, they even appear to be laughing along with each other.

"Stop!" I shout at the exact moment that Glenn pulls the trigger. I was too late.

I've never moved faster in my life, I practically jump off the camper and run to the person Glenn just shot. It wasn't a walker. I know that for certain.

What must have been mere seconds felt like an eternity as I ran to them.

_Merle._

Glenn had shot him clean through the forehead, Daryl was stood next to him in shock at the scene that unfolded in front of his very eyes; he was powerless to stop it from ending the way that it inevitably would.

Merle was dead.

**I know Merle's alive in the series, but this is a fanfic. Just in case you think it's wrong. (:**


End file.
